


The Power of Happpy Sunflowers

by midknight4ever



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midknight4ever/pseuds/midknight4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was a threatening comment from a school girl to make england open his eyes. its just that both england and russia are both alttle to naive for there own good teehee (pairings:Rus/Uk)\ onesided USUK onesided BelRus</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sunflower?

**Author's Note:**

> ((A/N)) Hello people! new writer right here so go easy on me please! Please tell me if I made some mistakes I typed these out really fast! This is a Rus/Uk fic
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. or England nor Russia. ;_: Sadly I cant whore out England.
> 
> Warnings: well I don't know yet sooo ill just keep safe and put it under T it might change to M…..?
> 
> Update*Fixed some of my mistakes*

One bright early morning ruckus was being heard in a messy hotel room. England was getting ready to head for the meeting in America but he was having troubles getting ready.

"Where the bloody hell is my shoe!?" England growled out. England made such a huge mess. Iggycat stared at his master amused as he only saw England's legs popping out from under the bed.

"AHA!" England exclaimed finally crawling out from under the bed with one hand holding onto his shoe. He hopped on one foot, putting on his shoe, while heading towards the door. Grabbing his brief case England bid his cat a farewell receiving a meow in reply.

England shut his door and started rushing towards the elevator He saw that the doors were beginning to close which caused him to put his hand out yelling "Hold the doors!" he began to run but of course little fairies ended up tripping him causing him to land face first to the floor, brief case flying overhead. England groaned in pain but looked up when he heard a giggle. Holding the doors for him was a girl with purple eyes, long white/silver hair, (carrying what seems to be a…shovel?) in a school uniform. She stared at him with a smile on her face.

"Are you okay mister?" she asked. England began to blush from embarrassment.

"I'm alright!" He hurriedly stood up brushing the dust off his cloths and picked up his brief case.

"um thanks for holding the door for me. I swear bloody fairies are out to get me today!"He exclaimed as he entered the elevator and pressed one of the buttons. Again a giggle ranged out

"You very silly mister. Fairies are not real." England stared at her in annoyance.

"Of course they are real" She stared up at him with laughter in her eyes

"no they aren't I have not seen a convincible piece of evidence that fairies do exist."

"well of course not fairies are really shy creatures and besides they can only be seen by-"

"the pure and people who have the "eye ". Da I do know these facts." She said interrupted smugly.

"what!? How do you know that!?" He asked. She looked away towards her shovel

"my friend can see them as well. She always talks to something that isn't there and people think she is quiet crazy. I think its adorable seeing her act the ways she does but it hurts her when people don't believe her. she is very..how do you say it defensive. You remind me a lot of her you know." She smiled gently up at England he eyes holding such warmth. England stared down at her and locked away

"well anyone in her position will be hurt if they don't believe what they say" England looked back at the girl

"do you believe she is crazy?" He asked. The purple eyed girl stared up him with a thoughtful look in her eyes before answering.

"there are a lot of crazy's. but she isn't any of the bad crazy's she more of the good crazy." She smiled up at him

"well that's a delightful answer" he said dryly. Out of nowhere the air of the room seemed to get denser and the aurora darker.

"well at least she lucky enough not to hear a lot of voices in her head da?" She said koling. England slightly inched away from her in fear.

"err sure?...you know you remind me a lot of a chap that I know." He said making connection in his head. It seem that the comment seemed to distract the girl.

" oh I do?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"yea you do… he is Rus…er from Russia. He acts like a cuddly bear but he does have has his dark moments. In fact…" England step back and observe her " you have the same color hair and eyes. Also you both carry weapons" The girl looked at her shovel

"this isn't a weapons I just use it to hit people who I don't like" She said smiling. England sweat dropped

"right. Oh bloody hell where are my manners my name is Arthur Kirkland" he held out his hand. The girl giggled and shook his hand

"Vanya Braginski but people call me anya. You know you have the last name as my friend…the one who see fairies."

" and you have the same last name as the chap that I know. Ivan Braginski…how…strange" "Da" she giggled. She reached inside her bag that she was carrying and pulled out a perfectly shaped sunflower

"here take it please" She held it out for him. England stared in shock

"Wha-what why?" he asked. The girl simply shrugged her shoulders

"You remind me of Alice and you also don't give me headaches that make me what to smash your head with my shovel." She smiled.

"oh that's…that very good..I think?...but thank you."

"and also cause you're really pretty"England began to blush

"ppp-pre-pretty!?" he screeched" I'm a man not a woman for goodness sake the word you mean is handsome!"

"hahaha silly mister you're very beautiful you know" England began to stammer and tugged on his collar.

"um thanks" He looked at the flower in his hand. "you know sunflowers also remind me of him… Ivan that is. He really is violent but childish as well. He adores sunflowers with all his heart. I think sunflowers calm the storm that is raging inside him." " I take it he not doing so well" "well most of the time he manages with the violence but…" he lead off. Silence went on for a while until the Vanya spoke up

"Well you will give this sunflower to him da." England gasped in shock.

" WHAT! NO! it will imply something else to others maybe even to him!" He began to blush. Vanya pouted

"But you said sunflowers eased the storm with him. So why don't you give that to him?"

"I can't give him this sunflower. I won't so drop the subject." England said firmly while turning away from her. It was silent for a few minutes until the room felt like it was getting darker and harder to breath. England began to sweat bullets when he heard the familiar but different sound of doom.

"kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolk olkolkolkol." England eeped and turned to face Vanya who was instantly towering over him. " _You. Will. Give. Him. The. Flower! Or do I have to bring my shovel into this agreement da?"_

" you said you didn't use that as a weapon!" England squeaked out

" _I do not use it as a weapon I use it as a discussion breaker"_ Vanya said manically and thus began to kol and walk even closer to England who was flat up against the wall. England began shaking his head in terror.

"no…no no nononononoNO NO NOOOOO! Okay okay!OKAY I ILL GIVE HIM THE SUNFLOWER I PROMISE!" he screamed in terror. Instantly the darkness dropped and the room felt lighter for a moment England thought he heard birds chirping.

"wise choice Arthur I am proud of you" Vanya said with a smile when I ding sound ranged out.

The elevator door soon open after. Vanya walked out with England following hesitantly behind.

" Since you promise me, you will give the sunflower to Ivan and make his day happy. If I find out you didn't give the sunflower to him I will search for you with my shovel. Sunflowers are serious business." She said with a pout. " good day Arthur I hope to see you feel soon and hear about the progress you made da" she said with a smile and walked away from him. England stared after her stupefied.

"Blimey how sly teenagers are getting these days." He chuckled and looked at the flower in his hand 'oh do I really have to give this to Ivan? I don't want to start any fights. America will probably think I want to become "one with Russia" wh-which I don't of course!' He began to blush "oh dear. I'm afraid of what will occur during the meeting" He said thus began to walk towards the location of the meeting


	2. Our Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here is part 2
> 
> Hopefully you guys are enjoying this story! Don't worry Rus/Uk action will get even more action! I tried to make the paragraphs shorter thank you for pointing it out!
> 
> Notes: No this isn't a femRus/uk but she will come out again along with FemUk! hint hint (femrus/femuk)

England stepped inside the empty meeting room. 'As usual early as early' he thought proudly. He sat down and opened his brief case to get all his materials out. The sunflower immediately came into view. England stared at it, his hand still holding his briefcase open. As a little blush came into view he hesitantly reached for the sunflower and held it in front of him. 'Must I really give this flower to Russia? Noo I don't have to…unless I want to get beaten to death with a shovel. But I can prolong it! Yes brilliant I will just avoid any contact towards Russia. Yes I am Bril-'

"Privet England" a masculine voice ranged out, causing England to almost drop the flower. England turned to Russia in shock. "R-Russia um g-good" he cleared his throat "Good morning" he managed to get out. Russia just smiled but locked his purple eyes towards the object in England hands. Russia eyes began to twinkle with happiness.

"England.. you have a sunflower?" Russia asked. England began to stammer.

"Err this girl…lady? Teenager…flower..Embarrassed..eehh?" England squeaked, growing even redder. 'Why can't I say a single bloody sentence correct?!' he asked himself.

Russia laughed "You're quiet silly England."

"So I've been told." England grumbled out. Russia smiled at him but then locked at him hesitantly.

"England…may I hold your sunflower? Just for a while?" he held out his hand. England stared up at Russia.

"Yes you can." England then placed the sunflower on Russia hand. Russia lifted the flower in front of his face and breathed in it aroma. Russia began to speak in his own language the words holding such passion, such warmth. England just watched the action with pink cheeks. A while passed until Russia turned towards England.

"The sunflower smells nice. I thank you for giving the privilege for letting hold such beauty.' Russia said while holding the flower out for England to take back. England stared up at Russia for a while noticing that the silver haired man's eyes seemed to dim. England closed his eyes mentally making a decision. He shooked his head.

"No." He took a hold of Russia hand and pushed it back towards him. "This sunflower is meant for you. I made a promise to a girl that I would give you this sunflower to brighten up your day. England chuckled and opens his eyes. Russia stared down at England in shock with a tinged of red in his cheek.

"Engl-"

"AND THE HERO IS HERE!" an obnoxious voice boomed.

"Amerique there is no reason to be loud. N'one is even here yet." A French a voice ranged.

"America is arways so energetic. Arthough it is surprising how roud is" a quiet mellow voice spoke out.

The Door of the meeting room slammed open followed by the American's voice.

"Well Iggy is always the first person here in there morning and I'm going to surpr-" America stop in mid sentence taking in the scene in front of him. England hands holding Russia's who was holding a sunflower and both had a tinged of redness in their cheeks (except England seemed he was turn into one of those airheads candy).

"ohonhonhon is this a confession I'm witnessing?" France teased the pair. Japan pulled out a camera from thin air and snapped photos. England began to panic instantly taking his hand back stammering out an answer.

"No its not! just… why would I!" England eyes began to wonder around as if he'll find an answer in the meeting hall. Russia looked amused at England.

"Nyet don't tease England. We were just discussing about flowers. He was helping me how to keep sunflower to live long" Russia explained. England looked up at Russia Surprise written in his face that Russia is even helping him out. Russia corner of his lips rose up.

"And holding you hand was helping out the sunflower?" France asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I was holding the sunflower wrong. And I bit too roughly due to my excitement. He was just showing me how to be careful." Russia smoothly lied.

"um yes" England finally said getting out of his shock. "I tend to my roses as you all know and he needed help with his flower. I'm not gentleman if I don't help him out."

"Da but you still like Roses more."

"Well of course he likes Roses more." America said. " its like mine and England National flower Duh."

"Okay first of all its "England's and I" you twit and second that has nothing to do why I like roses." England argued.

"But that still does not change that that scene looked like an acceptance of a confession" France singed.

"No it didn't seem more like a rejection. Didn't you see England was pushing away Russia hands away? "America argued.

"Both of you get this to your heads it was neither a REJECTION nor ACCEPTANCE. Hell it wasn't even a confession stop feeding ideas to japan for goodness sake!" England watch as japan was furiously scribbling down notes.

"uh gomen Engrand is right we should not be getting any ideas in our heads sense they seem to be telling the truth"

"da"

"Yes" both Russian and British voice ranged out.

"Fine" the American and French voices followed after.

Russia and England looked at each other a smile forming at their faces before looking away. America who caught action, frowned in anger while japan who also caught the smile, furiously began to scribble more notes while covering his nose with a hanky.


	3. Our unrealized Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heelllooo Readers chapter 3 is out now!
> 
> We some jelly America right here or paranoid whatever floats your boat.
> 
> I'm going to start on chapter 4 but it might be ready in 2 or more days hopefully less!
> 
> Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

The meeting was going disastrous as usually, if not even more. Germany was shouting for order, England and France was fighting, America was yelling out that he was the hero and munching on hamburgers. Greece has once again taken a nap; Russia was unknowingly terrorizing the Baltic trio. Spain was molesting Romano and Italy was yelling out pasta. England sat down in his chair fuming.

"The nerve of that stinky frog! I Swear I am going to beat the crap out of him."

"Chill out dude." America laughed "France is alright I just think you have to worry about someone else." America muttered.

"Hm? Who are you referring to?

"Russia. He keeps looking here. At first I thought he was looking at me because he wanted to fight again…but then I noticed he seemed to follow your every movement. It was like he was stalking its prey." America shuddered.

England looked confused at America and turn to face Russia. Russia was of course staring at him and a smile formed on his face and waved. England began to blush and reluctantly wave back.

"Are you sure there is nothing going on between you and Russia?" America asked suddenly.

England turned back in shock

"Of course there is nothing between us! Haven't you heard a word I said? Don't you ever listen?" England growled out.

"Words are different from actions"

"There is nothing going on between me and Russia"

America stared into England eyes as if he'll discover an answer.

"I don't believe you." He finally said.

"Why not? Nothing is going on! I'm only on his good side because I gave him the sunflow…" England stopped immediately realizing his slip up. America's eye seemed to blaze with fire.

"You gave him the sunflower?" He growled out. England gulped as he looked at America 'Lord almighty I think I just dugged up my grave early.' But some powerful form was looking down at England and was saved by the voice of Germany.

"Okay that's enough. England go switch seats with china. You and America won't stop talking while other people are presenting so I'm just going to have separate the both of you." Germany glared at both of them but England didn't care. If he could he would have ran up to Germany and snogged the living hell out of him. He could but he wouldn't, he isn't that crazy.

"Aww come on we didn't mean to talk a lot but it was important besides that commie will eat England alive. I wouldn't be a hero if I didn't do anything to prevent that."

"America, Russia won't eat England alive. You are being paranoid again beside England can hold on his own either way so quiet down. England and china switch seats now." Germany demanded.

America looked like he wanted to protest more but England prevented him.

"America please I don't want to get even in more trouble okay…we will talk later." He said as he stood up and went to take china's place next to Russia.

Russia looked at England in happiness when he sat down and turn to America with a smirk. America growled out, glaring at Russia. He squeezed his pen so hard that it broke into little pieces sending the spring straight towards France, hitting his face.

"Sacre bleu! My Face" France yelled out.

England (who saw the entire exchanged) burst out in a giggle but immediate gathered his cool. He gently pushed Russia and chastised him with a smile on his face.

"Don't rile up America."

"But I did not do anything" Russia looked down at England feigning innocence. England blushed

"Don't act all innocent I saw the entire thing."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Russia sanged out.

"You are very sneaky"

"Da I know" Russia said proudly.

The meeting continued on for a while until everyone finally had enough.

"Okay dudes that's a wrap thank you for coming and we will be meeting you tomorrow in the morning. That is all."

Everybody began to pack up and leave the room in a hurry. England was putting his stuff away when Russia called for his attention.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I was wondering…you told me there was a girl that gave you the sunflower right?"

"Yes her name was Vanya"

"Well…I was wondering if you would like..." Russia began to fiddle with his sunflower.

"Would I like to what? Come now chap don't go shy on me now." England smiled gently as in attempt to reassure Russia.

"Um da… would you like to tell me the whole story about what happen…over dinner?" Russia asked. To be honest he was really curious on why a stranger would give England a sunflower after meeting them for a while.

"Oh for dinner?" England squeaked out.

"Da"

"well-" England began but was pulled back by the back of his uniform. He gasped in surprise as he slammed into a firm chest.

"Sorry Ruski but England already promised me to go out later we need to discuss about important things." America said smugly.

"Oi! Quit manhandling me!"

"Sorry dude you are just so tiny" America laughed out.

"Tiny!" England screeched "Ill sow you tiny!" England slammed his foot down on America's foot.

"Ow! England!" America whined clutching his foot. England then grabbed America ears and pulled down on it until America was in England's eye level.

"Shut it you git!" England pulled on America's ear even harder causing America to whine more. England turned to Russia.

"I'll see you tomorrow and hopefully we can get a bite to eat before the meeting okay." England smiled and pulled on America's ear leading them away from Russia.

"ow ow ow ow! England I'm sorry Let go! You're pulling to hard!" America cries went unheard as England kept a firm hold on them. Russia stared after the pair.

"England so feisty" Russia giggled "That make me even more excited" Russia proceeded to exit the empty meeting room. 'I can't wait for tomorrow.'


	4. Run from the Crazy Woman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with the fourth chapter got a new character coming out as possessive as ever! Poor America it was for the greater good.
> 
> America: Greater good my ass!
> 
> (A/N): This will NOT be a love triangle (Russia/England/America) because England is oblivious towards people feelings. It will stick with Russia/England.
> 
> 'acs' = Thinking
> 
> "acs"= Talking

America voice could be heard throughout the street. Bystanders watch in curiosity at the two odd pair who was talking amongst themselves. America finally got England to let go of his ear.

"Jeez England no need to go rough on me" America whined while rubbing his abused ear.

"Well if I don't keep you in line then who will? Beside you were being extremely rude to Russia."

"Yeah, yeah who cares about him? Knowing him, he was probably planning to do something horrible to you. "England sighed

""America you worry too much. Yes I know he can be very devious but that is who he is. It's a part of him."

"Still I can't help but to worry. I don't want anything bad happen to you ya know." America gazed into England's eyes with worry. England stared back in surprise but gently smiled.

"Don't worry about me you git, you know well enough I can handle well by myself."

"So that means you are still going out to eat with Russia, huh?" America asked sadly.

"Yes it's the gentlemen thing to do and if I ever sense that Russia is up to something I promise that I'll come straight to you, okay." America looked somewhat appeased when England finished his sentence.

"Okay" America agreed.

"Well now quit pouting and let's get something to eat."

"Alright let's go to McDonald's!" America yelled out grabbing England's hand and began to drag him to the location. England immediately began to protest.

"Oi When I said food I meant something edible not one of your disgusting piece of fatty grease!" England yelled out.

"Hey don't insult my Mickey D's! Besides its better than you burnt British food. I swear you can poison a whole army!" America lets go of England's hand and began to run away from him while laughing. England chased right after with raised fists, cheeks blazed up in anger.

"Don't insult my food. You don't the first thing about edible cuisines!" England screeched out.

"And apparently you don't either!" America cracked up.

*meanwhile with Russia*

Russia was walking around his house still holding his yellow sunflower. To his knowledge the house was empty. He let the Baltic trio do what they want and they instantly left the house. He wondered why they left so quickly for a while.

'Hmm America didn't like it when England attention was on me. He is such a needy child. But I don't like it when England starts paying attention to him. Stupid American.' Russia begins to pout not noticing the eerie presence creeping behind him. Arms immediately constricted Russia waist with the new guest saying one word scaring the hell out of Russia.

"Brother."

Russia began to pale and shake in terror

"Na-na-natialia what a-are you doing h-he-here?" Russia whimpered out gripping his sunflower against his chest.

" _Big brother I saw_." Belarus whispered, squeezing Russia tighter.

"Um saw what?" Russia squeaked out.

"I saw England give you the sunflower!" She glowered at him, her eyes practically shooting lasers. Russia recoil in fear inwardly crying like a baby.

"He was only being nice!" he argued fearfully.

"Nice or not he is trying to still my brother away I must eliminate the problem."

"Eliminate the problem? You can't hurt him!"

"Don't worry brother I'll take care of it and then afterwards we can get married!"

"I don't want to get married!" Russia cried after her.

"I'll handle the situation brother don't worry" She ended the conversion and left while sharpening her knives. 'Uh oh I think England is in trouble….MUST PROTECT ENGLAND! Thank goodness I have tracking devices in all the Nations teehee.' Russia pulled out his tracking device and began the race of beating his sister by getting to England first.

"This is becoming really fun" Russia laughed finding a manhole and jumping inside.

*Back to England and America*

"I can't believe your forcing me to eat here again" England grumbled looking at America in disgust as he chopped down his 6th hamburger. America gulped his food down to respond to him.

"Aw chill-ax England eats I promise that next time we go out to eat you can pick" America said.

"That's what you said last time you twerp!" England glared at him. America began to laugh.

"Whoops guess I forget." He grinned at England. England began to fidget in his seat looking around.

"What's wrong?" America asks also looking around.

"I don't really know. I feel an impending doom waiting to happen" England shrugged "maybe it's just my imagination, ignore me"

"Hahahah I always do." America smirked. England blushed.

"Git" England murmured.

America looked at England and opens his mouth as if to say something when he was interrupted but a loud crack from above. The pair both looked up in surprise when they saw the crack continue to form. The ceiling broke causing an object to fall on their table. People gasped in shock as a voice ranged out

"I think I became heavier da" The figure said sitting up.

"Russia!" America and England cried out. America looked mad.

"What are you doing here you ruski? What are you up to?" America demanded his eye ablaze. Russia looked up to him innocently.

"I wasn't up to anything the ceiling broke by itself. I think it's trying to say in fat." Russia got off the table and brushed off all the dust and debris off him. He turned England and smiled.

"Hello England funny day isn't it?" England stared at him disbelieving

"Funny day indeed. Russia just what were you doing in the ceiling?" England asked while putting his hand on his hip. Russia eyes followed the movement his eyes staying at England hip causing England to blush.

"I was searching for you and now that I have found you we must take off." Russia said urgently his eyes going back to England's eyes. He grabbed England hand and began to tug him to the exit only to be stopped by America.

"Hold up just where you think you're taking England" America asked tugging him from Russia but Russia refused to let go. Russia looked around anxiously.

There is no time to waste. She is going to be here any minute!" Russia whimpered trying to get America.

"What? Who's going to be here? Russia what's-"England was interrupted by a hard tug from Russia and he slammed onto his chest.

CRACK!

A loud sound Gained all three attention and looked at the knife pierced to the wall were England was supposed to be. England stared in horror at the object not noticing that Russia was carrying him like a bride. A maniacal voice ranged out scary all three them but mainly England.

" _England You shall die by my hands for trying to take away my brother!_ " Natalia aimed at the knife at the trio"

"Run!" America screamed dashing behind Russia who was already a step ahead. He throw open the door somehow not dropping England and preceded his getaway.

"I don't want to die!" England Yelled wrapping his arms around Russia chest

"I don't want to get married." Russia cried out gripping England even tighter. America caught up to them and glance behind him. Belarus was gaining speed and she looked like she was ready to kill. America yelped and pressed to run faster.

"She gaining up on us you guys what do we do?" He asked. Russia panted and thought for a while.

"In times like these one would have to make a sacrifice so the others can get away"

"And who the bloody hell would want to face a pissed off Belarus!?" Argued as a squealed when he noticed Belarus was and arm's length away from them.

"Why the hero of course!" Russia smiled deviously. America turns his head to him in shock

"What!" America didn't even get to finish his sentence because Russia stuck his foot out tripping America. America yelped and face palmed to the floor causing Natalia to trip over him from his sudden fall. He heard England called his name and he looked up. Russia was still running away not looking back With England looking over his shoulder.

"Your Sacrifice shall not be wasted America. We both thank you" Russia said and hightailed out of there with England still in his arm. America stared after them not believing what just happen. He was so dumbstruck that he didn't notice the person getting off the floor and walking towards him with killer intent. A hand gripped his shoulder tightly. America felt his blood drain and he turned slower to face his doom.

" _You stop me from getting my brother."_ Clouds seem to gather around them darkening the area. America whimpered 'if I ever make it out of this I swear I am going to kick Russia ass.'

Russia panted as he finally came to a stop. He leaned into a wall to try and catch his breath.

"Um Russia you can let go of me. I think we are safe for now" England said looking up at amethyst eyes. Russia stared down at those emeralds eye and shook his head holding England tighter "England squeaked and blushed

"It is not safe not when Belarus is involved. I will hold to you until I deem it's safe."

"Do you think America will be alright?" England asked. He didn't witness Russia trip America so he taught it was America clumsiness that got him to trip. Russia lips almost rose up but quickly turned around to hid it

"Ida he will be alright just some broken ribs broken fingers possible internal bleeding and he may need to go to a therapist." Russia said, His smirk growing with each word.

"Bloody hell. I Hope he gets out of there alive." Russia shrugged at England and began to walk in a suitable speed. The air was becoming much colder and since England had a dim jacket he unconsciously snuggled into Russia for warmth. Russia felt his cheeks burn with fire red when he felt the action and hid in his scarf so England won't notice. Both smiled gentle, thinking the same thing.

'He is warm."


	5. Testing Out New Relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liveeeeeeeee! sorry for the late post i have been stuck on how to write this chapter but i did it! sorry for the mistakes that i missed
> 
> I got a question to ask you RusUk fans. I'm debating to turn this into a M fic but i don't know if i should if you guys want this to stay a T fic then i will make a huge hint that the are bout to do it then it goes to them waking up in the money naked and in love then i can write the sex scene in another file and post it up in fanfiction.
> 
> Okay they talk a little bit about sex nothing bad just iggy gets embarrassed as usual
> 
> *femRus and femUk make an appereance
> 
> Read and Enjoy!

Russia and England arrived at Russia's secret hide out that no one knew about…until today. He had this hideout for the time he needed to be alone but mostly to hide from his sister. Russia sat down in the couch still holding England. England squirmed to escape the grip he was under.

"Um Russia? You can let go now." England said hesitantly and looked up at Russia's adorable smile.

"Da I can but I won't." He giggled and snuggled into England back. England squeaked and felt his face burn red. He tried to withhold himself from hugging the oversize bear.

"Russia what are you doing? Quit it!" he yelped as Russia pushed him down the couch. He stared at Russia who stared down back down at him.

"You know you remind me of a sunflower." Russia tilted his head to the side as he continued to observe the figure below him. England looked confusedly at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You hair is like the color of the petals sunflowers have. The color is so bright in the sun and yet so peaceful at night. And your eyes are like an enchanted color of green the same as the stem that holds the sunflower up." Russia eyes grew cloudy "Also you both stand tall, your head raised to the sky despite the conditions you have to deal with. But even though you are have strong will power you are fragile as well. Sensitive to certain things that can cause you to crumble to the ground and never get back again…That's why I want to protect sunflowers I adore them so much it hurts." He put his forehead to England's forehead. He listened to England's shaky intake of breath as the body under him trembled.

"England you are like a walking Sunflower…One that I want to obtain."

England heart was beating like crazy his eyes were misty with tears as he heard Russia words. He struggled not to cry as he tried to buried himself deep in the couch but Russia follow after him.

"We- ahem" He cleared his voice. "Well um thank you for...that I think. It was...beautiful"

England looked to the side trying to avoid Russia's intense stare. He stared to panic when he saw Russia leaned down closer to his face. He stared up frozen at the approaching face when he felt the warm breath of the Russian close to his mouth. Chapped Warm left brushed his. England stayed frozen with lips connected with his enjoying the sensation he felt until he snapped out of his trance. He instantly smacked both hands onto Russia mouth pushing him an arm's length away. Russia looked through England's fingers questionably causing England to laugh nervously.

"I'm sorry but I don't do that until…the 3rd date?" He said unsure without processing the words that came out of his mouth. Russia lets out laugh and looked at England incredulous.

"Three dates? For a Kiss? Isn't that for sex?" England stuttered at Russia blunt comment.

"That's…no…I mean….eeh... not for..." England was interrupted.

"So you do things backwards da? Sex first but kiss later. That is very hard especially when you want to kiss them on the lips…but I guess you can settle with kissing any part of the body." Russia said smiling.

"No NO! That's not what I meant!" England took a deep breath and looked up into Russia eyes."

"I don't know you well enough to kiss you or even let you kiss me. So you are just going to wait until I deem it's the right time to kiss." England said firmly. Russia's eyes widen.

"So you …"

"Yes I have feeling for you and I am willing to try us out…but only if you are up for it."

Russia beamed down at England and pulled him to his arms, crushing him into a hug.

"Of course I'm up for it. Ivan is soo happy!" Russia snuggled against England.

England smiled at Russia's action. ' _He is adorable when he wants to be…but he does have his moments. Hopefully I don't regret this.'_  England was pulled out of his thoughts when something wet pressed on his cheeks. England slapped at hand to his cheek and turned red when he saw Russia pulled away from him. England stared at Russia in shock.

"That!" He exclaimed.

"You never said anything about kissing on the cheeks or any part of the body" Russia grinned cheekily. England stared up at Russia in shock.

"You! You Jerk!" England deflated when he realize he couldn't come up with any kind of comeback to say to Russia. ' _Damn Russia and his loopholes!_ ' Russ giggled at the sudden embarrassment that came over England.

"Silly England do not be like that I will try to tease you less if you give me a kiss once a day. I'm patient enough." Russia smiled gently

"No! Aahh I mean...you don't have to just kiss me once. You can do it whenever you want...I don't mind. But remember not on my lips! Not yet." England voice became small and he looked away from Russia. Russia laughed when he notice that red face of England. He tilted his head curiously.

"I see that your face turns really red when you are embarrassed. But does your body also turn red?" Russia asked as he tried to peek under England's cloths. England squeaked in surprise lifting both of his feet towards Russia chest and shoving him off of him and onto the floor. Russia landed with a thumb giggling like a maniac. England curled against a pillow and stared down from the couch at Russia. Russia looked up at England with gentle eye.

"You know England; I really am glad that the girl gave you that sunflower. I'm really happy" Russia beamed up at England. England gasped and mumble out a quiet response.

"I am too" He smiled into the pillow.

"I wonder how she was like." Russia questioned himself.

"Well she reminded me of you. She was like a female version of you but instead of carry a pipe she was carry a shovel and has long hair and…a chest of course."

"So you like her better that me?" Russia pouted cutely.

"I like her but not in the way I like you. Don't you pout. Besides she has her own love interest that was very obvious."

*Somewhere else*

"Achoo!" A teenager sneezed causing people to yelp.

"Anya are you catching a cold." A slender hand came up and felt The Russians forehead.

"Nyet I am fine…But I feel like someone is talking about me. I don't like it when people talk behind my backs. Da they shall be punished." A dark aura rose from the Russian girl. The British girl laughed at the childish display her friend Anya was putting up.

"Well bite your tongue." She said Causing Vanya to stare at her.

"Alice, How is biting my tongue going to help me punish the bad people?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well supposedly if you bite your tongue the person who is talking about you will accidentally bite there tongue." Alice explained.

Vanya stared at her before she started to bite her tongue repeatedly. Alice panic and threw herself at her friend grabbing her jaw to prevent Vanya to do harm to herself.

"Don't do it Excessively Vanya! Once is good enough you're going to make yourself bleed!" She explained. She looked up and noticed how close she was to Vanya face. Both of them blush and pulled apart. Alice began to twirl on or her pigtails to calm herself down.

"Ah well спасибо. I hope the people who were talking to me bite there tongue." Vanya looked away trying to hide the growing redness in her cheeks. But Alice caught it and smiled to herself

"Yes let's hope it works. Now come one." Alice grabbed her friends hand and pulled her in the direction of their school. "We are going to be late if we don't pick up our speed. I don't want to hear Amelia bragging about how she got there before us." And with that both girls began sprinting to their destination.

*Back in the hideout*

"Owwww" England cried out. Russia looked from where he was at in the kitchen.

"What happened lyubit?" Russia worriedly asked England.

"I bit my tongue!" England whined stinking out his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyubit - love
> 
> Спасибо- thank you
> 
> Reviews would be lovely!


End file.
